Quand les gens de l'autre côté s'en mèlent
by Peko-Girl
Summary: Une journée très banal peut se changer apocalypse total quand les 2P-Hetalia décident de sortir de leur dimension'Summary qui fait dure, je sais! Mais l'histoire en vaut la peine, enfin, je pense ;) REVIEW! Rated T pour le sang et les mots colorés des tous x)
1. Chapter 1

12 :00 Italie, Rome

Que diriez-vous d'une journée complètement banal se changerait en journée complètement fatal? Eh bien, c'est ici le cas. En Italie, Feliciano Vargas et son grand frère le bozo, Lovino sont dans leur grenier, cherchant quelques objets pour la vente de garage mondiale. C'est ainsi que leur journée changea. Ils tombèrent sur un miroir étrange, mais également en bon état. Bien sûr, l'antiquité était poussiéreuse. Le miroir était environ 2 mètres de grandeur et 50 centimètres de largeur. Une belle pièce. «Comme c'est génial fratello! Tu ne trouves pas? Je parie même que ce miroir appartenait à Grampa- Rome!» affirma le plus jeune, joyeux. «Bah, je m'en moque un peu, Grampa-Rome n'était pas vraiment proche de moi, donc je suggère qu'on se débarrasse de ce «_specchio_»! Feliciano regarda son frère. Il pensa alors à une vielle légende d'un engin de ce genre que le reflet de n'importe qui pouvait sortir de la glace et prendre les vengeances secrètes de ce dernier.« _Ma Lovino, questo oggetto può essere un ottimo prezzo_!*» Le plus vieux le regarda, impatient. C'est vrai que cela peut avoir une grande valeur, mais ils en ont déjà beaucoup. «Je me fiche de ce que tu dis! Allez, on le prend et on le met dans le camion.» L'italien innocent était triste. Il voulait tant le gardé. Il se retourna vers le miroir de nouveau et soudain…

«_Ciao, i miei amici_!»

Feliciano fixa le miroir. Il devenait pâle, très pâle. Il ouvra la bouche pour parler, mais son reflet lui coupa la parole. « Je suis l'autre Felicano, mais s'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Fiorello.»Ce dernier avait un regard complètement diabolique. Il était complètement l'opposé de Feli. Il avait les cheveux un peu plus sombre que les siens, c'est yeux était d'un rouge-rose profond et la peau un plus foncé. Il portait un habit de guerre brun, d'un petit chapeau, muni d'un couteau. Celui-ci s'approcha, armé de son couteau, de Feli. Lovino sorti une tomate de sa poche et la lança sur l'ennemi. Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment la bonne chose à faire, car le reflet de son frère se retourna vers lui, complètement en furie. «Hé bien, je crois pouvoir faire plus de sauce pour mon spagetti de ce soir! Grazie! Mon imbécile de frère en sera ravie!» ricana Fiorello. Lovino regarda le miroir et était sous le choc. Son reflet sorti de la glace à son tour, un air encore plus diabolique. (_Dio_! C'est plus que la fin du monde pour nous!) pensa Lovino. «_Ciao Fratello_! Je commençais à m'inquiété! Alors cette viande? J'ai faim pour des pâtes avec beaucoup de sauce!» dit-il en riant. Les deux pauvres italiens se regardèrent en silence. Leur souhait, que quelqu'un viennent les sauvez.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

13 :30 État-Unis, Washington

«Gah! Je ne trouve rien d'intéressant pour la vente de garage! Humph…en plus, j'ai faim.» exclamait un. «Tu as toujours faim! Tu devrais penser à faire un bon régime et tu auras plus la forme et de pl-» «Je me moque de ce régime, un héro a toujours besoin d'énergie! Tiens! On va au Mcdo! Okay? Allez le frère! Sois sympa!» Le plus jeune des deux frères, Matthew dévisageais son frère Alfred. Pas question d'aller dans un restaurant engraissant. L'odeur du Mcdo lui tombe toujours sur le cœur. Pour le jeune canadien, rien de bon qu'un Subway ou encore un Tim Horton pour bien aller. «Non Alfred! On y a déjà été! Pourquoi pas un sous-marin ou juste un petit café à la place? » Al regarda son petit frère. Pour lui, son frangin était de quelqu'un trop dur. Trop, comment dire? Achalant? Moumoune? Non! Juste le rôle d'un petit frère toujours inquiet et trop prudent. Il ne sait pas trop s'amuser et il est toujours calme. On comprend bien pourquoi que la moitié du temps il est ignoré, mais Alfred l'adorait pareil. «Pourquoi pas tes fameuses crêpes garnit de sirop d'érable?» répliqua l'américain. «Quoi? Vraiment, très bien alors! On y va et on continuera le boulot après, enh!»

14 :04 Canada, Toronto

C'est alors qu'ils allèrent chez Matthew. Al pris la place qu'il prenait habituellement quand il venait manger des crêpes chez son frère. Il y a même son nom écrit sur la chaise. L'américain attendait sagement (Pour une fois!). « Euh! Les crêpes arrivent! Une minute, j'entends du bruit au sous-sol!» expliqua le canadien. «Non! Je viens, s'il t'arrive malheur, il faut bien qu'un héro doit être là pour vaincre l'ennemi! Hahahah!» «Non, je vais être ok, si il arrive de quoi, je t'appelle, d'accord, enh?» Alfred se sentait rejeté. Pas grave. Qu'il se débrouille. Au bout de cinq minute, pas de nouvelle du petit frère. L'américain commença à s'inquiété. Ce n'est pas normal, il est si prudent? Non! Il devena impatient. Il prit l'escalier et descenda au sous-sol. C'était sombre et on n'y voyait presque rien. Ce dernier prit un balai (seul arme qu'il pu prendre sous la main) et ouvra la lumière. Matthew se retourna surpris. Il avait l'air différent, mais Alfred n'avait pas l'air de s'en rendre compte. «Pourquoi tout ce temps? » «Heu… c-c'est que j'ai hum…trouvé une nouvelle sorte de sirop d'érable!» «Ah! Cool! C'est quoi?» Le plus jeune montra une bouteille. Le liquide était rouge sang. Ceci ne plaisait pas vraiment au plus grand et commença à ressentir un grand malaise. Pourtant, Matthew avait l'air diaboliquement innocent. «C'est une nouvelle sorte, c'est à l'érable et aux cerises.» Fiou! Juste ça? Ah bon! L'américain souria de nouveau. Ils montèrent à la cuisine et Matthew servit les crêpes. Il versa le liquide rouge mystérieux et l'offrit à son frère. Al ressentait de nouveau ce malaise. « Tu ne les manges pas? Enh? » L'américain et le canadiens s'échangèrent un drôle de regard. Le héro regarda le liquide rouge sur son second plat favori et hésita. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua que le petit ours polaire Kumajiro était en train de grogner. Pas contre lui, mais contre son frère.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

14 :30 France, Paris

«Ah! J'aime les roses qui éclatent au printemps! Le temps parfait pour faire le grand ménage! De plus, les pâtissiers de chaque coin de rue ont ouvert leurs portes, ainsi l'odeur du pain et croissant envahissent mes narines, *Mouah*!» disait le français sur son balcon. Un sourire gigantesque pouvait être lu sur son visage. De son côté, l'anglais, lui, resta sans mot, sirotant son thé. C'était plutôt rare qu'on pouvait le voir chez le français, mais que dire? Ils étaient quand même amis malgré toutes les disputes.

« Je suis d'accord avec toi.» répondit l'anglais. « C'est normal! On ne peut pas vraiment dire que ça sent la rose chez vous. Avec tout cette nourriture non-potable. De plus, la pluie ne rend pas vraiment l'atmosphère très accueillante.» Oups! Il n'aurait pas du dire de tels choses. « Encore dire des bêtises de mon territoire! Je vais te le faire ravaler, ton croissant! ARG!» Une fois de plus, une querelle fit jusqu'à que le blond aux yeux verts (Avec les gros sourcil) se rendait pour aller aux toilettes, question de se remettre sur pieds. « Tu vas où Arthur? Honhon! Encore en pompette? D'accord revient et je te montrer au moins une bonne chose que tu peux faire sans que ce soit la catastrophe!» «LA FERME FRANCIS!». –Bang- Il ferma la porte de la toilette et se regarda dans le miroir. Il soupira. «Toujours en train de dire des choses décourageantes! Je sais bien que c'est un peu vrai, mais pas obligé de me le faire rappeler! Au fond, il n'est pas plus mieux que moi.» «Alors pourquoi tu t'emporte aussi facilement? Hihihi!» «HEY! Uh?!» Arthur regarda alentour de lui. Il n'y a personne. « Bon, maintenant, je deviens digue. Je devrai peut-être appeler mes amis…» «Des amis imaginaires? Tu as quel âge bon sang? 12 ans? Hihi! Comme mon autre moi peut être amusant!» Cette fois-ci, le blond n'en pouvait plus. Il regarda partout dans la salle de toilette, mais rien ne pouvait être la cause de ces voix étranges. «Qui est là? Montrez-vous! Si c'est toi Francis, tu peux être sûr qu-» « Regarde dans le miroir…» Il hésita, mais s'exécuta. Il remarqua alors que son reflet était particulier. « Tu vois comme on se ressemble et que comment on est différent? Hihi! Je suis Oliver, mais aussi une personne, non attend, ton cauchemar en personne!» «Bloody Hell! Mais qu'est-ce que…» Arthur recula et essaya de s'enfuir, mais son reflet le prit par le bras et l'attira vers la glace. Celui-ci se débâta. « Lâche-moi 'Bloody Git' . » «Comme tu peux être si ennuyant! Je sais, tiens relaxe et mange un bon gâteau!» Oliver prit un de ses muffins et lui força à le manger. L'anglais, involontairement, avala un morceau de ce gâteau et commença à se sentir mal et étourdi, mais ne lâchais pas prise. «Je n'abandonnerai pas.» «Si tu le souhaite!» Le reflet sorti un couteau et poignarda le jeune homme en détresse. Arthur avait de plus en plus de la misère de respirer et le sang gliça partout sur le plancher. «Ugh…uh….Francis…il faut que...j'avertisse…Fran…cis…» « J'ai bien peur que cela ne puisse être possible, gentleman. À plus tard.» Ce dernier sorti de la pièce, direction le balcon. Arthur était toujours sur le sol, les yeux fermés. Une larme lui coula sur la joue, récompense de la blessure grave que l'ennemi lui a affligée.

Pendant ce temps, sur le balcon, le français était là, attendait le retour de son 'ami'. Celui-ci fut surpris de voir l'anglais en train de sourire. Francis n'était pas rassuré. Il est capable de dire qui est le vrai. Il connaissait Arthur depuis plusieurs années et cette chose devant ses yeux n'est pas celui qu'il connait. « Arthur, mais…» « Hum… Je vois dans ton visage une peur intense qui t'envahi au point de t'enfuir…» «IMPOSTEUR!» «Oui, en quelque sorte. Je suis surpris que tu l'ai découvert si tôt! Pourquoi? Hihi.» «Parceque le vrai Arthur aurait revenu sur le balcon après dix minutes pile! Pas 9 minutes et 55 secondes!» Un petit silence s'installa.

«Um, j'ai compris, je vais devoir m'emparer de toi avant quelqu'un d'autre d'ennuyant arrive.» Le français regarda l'autre anglais. « Mais bon sang! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait au vrai Arthur?» Le reflet souri, « J'ai fais en sorte que son sang s'accorde avec le rouge de tes roses dans la salle de toilette.» Francis regarda l'autre homme, d'un air terrifié. Il sorti son épée et s'avança vers l'ennemi. Deux souhaits lui vain à l'esprit. Un, que quelqu'un arrive pour lui venir en aide et deux, qu' Arthur ne soit pas en grand danger.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Désolé pour les fautes! -_- (Je commence vraiment en avoir le ral-bol avec ceux qui m'arrivent en disant « Oh! J'aime bien ton hisoire, mais il ya plusieurs fautes. Attention.!) Ça m'énerve! Littéralement xP**

**Bref, j'espère bien que vous allez adorer cette fic. ;) **

**Petite chose: Si vous vouliez en lire plus, c'est à vous de me l'écrire! Pas de Review, pas d'autre chapitre, Capiche? ..Relish ;)**

**Merci et à plus... **


	2. Chapter 2

**Et on y va pour le deuxième chapitre les amis! Merci infiniment pour les reviews! Cela m'a fait chaud au coeur x) Enfin! J'espère que vous alliez aimer le prochain chapitre! Il est court comparé à l'autre (ouais bon! J'ai eu un examen en histoire sur le régime français et sur le régime britannique, pis je ne pouvais pas me laisser avoir ce coup si! Sont trop dure les examens en histoire ;-; *Tremble et pleure de découragement*) Anyway! **

**Disclamer: Les personnages et les 2p ne m'appatienne pas! (Mais l'idée de l'histoire, si!)**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

3 :00 Tokyo, Japon

« Kiku-Aru! Ils sont trop adorable ces nouveaux Hello Kitty! Penses-tu qu'ils seront parfait pour la grande vente mondiale?» Un chinois aux long cheveux attaché brun demandait au jeune japonais aux yeux sans vraiment d'émotion. Il leva la tête et fit un signe de oui. « Je n'aurai jamais inspecté de te voir aujourd'hui. Tu n'allais pas aider Im Yong Soo, Wang-San?» répliqua-t-il. Le chinois leva la tête, un sourire sur son visage apparu. «Nah! Il trop énervé ses temps si et de plus, je ne suis plus capable d'entendre –Oppa Gangnam Style- . Il ne fait que mettre cette chanson énervante et de plus la danse me fait peur-Aru! » Kiku répondit encore par un hochement de la tête. «Heu, bien. Continu à trier ces peluches et autres objets Otaku pour moi, je vais aller voir quelques choses au grenier que je voulais vendre.» « Ne sois pas trop lent-Aru!» «H-Hai!» Ce dernier quitta la pièce et monta au grenier. Il trouva l'objet en question et le mit dans un sac. «Un miroir de la sorte pourrait avoir valeur. Je pense bien que cette chose pourrait intéresser monsieur Arthur-San pour le style ou encore France-San, vu qu'il aime se regarder dedans, tel un narcissique. » Il quitta le grenier et alla voir son ami. Il sourit et décida de lui montrer l'objet. « Wah! Kiku, c'est trop beau comme miroir! On dirait qu'il sort tout droit d'un compte merveilleux. Tu es certain de vouloir le vendre?-Aru»« Oui, je suis certain. Cette objet pourrait faire l'affaire pour d'autre que moi. Je préfère suivre un design zen que victorien.» «Ah! Tu ne veux plus te regarder dans un miroir secret en tenant ton oreiller avec Hatsune Miku à moitié poil dessue dans tes mains-Aru?» Celui-ci tomba sur le sol, riant aux larmes, voyant la tête du japonais. « Wang-San! Comment?… Euh…A-Assez de bavardage et continuez vous triage je vous pris!» «Tu es tout rouge-Aru! Mais bon, nous avec beaucoup de pain sur la planche!» Il y a eu un petit silence de malaise. «Je en supplie, ne parlez pas de ce secret à personne.» «Pas un mot-Aru!» Et ils continuèrent leur travail. Quelques minutes plus tard, de bruits mystérieux se font entendre. Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux. Ils décidèrent de regardés aux alentours, mais rien n'apparu. « C'est pas normal-Aru!» Le japonais sorti son sabre et l'autre son poêle, prêt à l'attaque. Pour une attaque, ils en ont eu une bonne! Deux personnes sorti du sac d'où il y avait le miroir et ils étaient armés. Mais ce qui était inattendu, c'est que les deux personnes étaient le contraire exact de Kiku Honda et de Wang Yao. Un des deux, l'opposé de Kiku, portait un uniforme noir et ses yeux étaient d'un rouge sang, tandis que l'autre n'avait pas de queue de cheval, yeux aussi rouge que son compagnon. Des sourires machiavéliques sur leurs visages aux pensées criminelles chacun. «ARU! ILS ME FONT PEUR!» «Ils faut les attaquer!» répliqua le japonais. «Pas si ont vous attaques avant. Pas vrai, Yang-San?» «Tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Kyo-Aru!» Kiku prit un hélant avant de passer à l'action, mais l'opposé du chinois le trébucha. Wang, quant à lui, prit son grand poêle pour assommé Kyo, mais échoua malgré tout. Les deux étaient étendus sur le sol, blessure qui fait très mal sur leurs corps. Une nation ne peut pas mourir, pas vrai? Alors, ils vont s'en sortir, n'est-ce pas? Les deux méchants pris les corps et les cachas dans le grenier. Pendant cette opération, un son d'une cloche se fut entendre. Il y avait quelqu'un à la porte. «Je vais aller répondre, après tout, c'est chez moi ici et personne va me découvrir, vue que je suis l'opposé de ce minable.» «Rah! Mais fait vite, le boss nous attends, Aru!» « Ferme-là, je fais vite! Pff…» Il descendit au salon et ouvra la porte, essayant le plus possible d'avoir l'air au vrai japonais. «H-Hai! Que voulez-vous monsieur...euh... » «Um. Vous ne me recollez-pas Kiku?» «H-Hai! Je suis étourdi un peu, um… (Merde! C'est Ivan je crois! Si son opposé c'est Ian, et bien lui c'est Ivan! C'est ça!) Ivan-san!» «Da! Huhuhu! Je connais une bonne recette contre les mal de tête! » «Ah! C'est quoi alors?» «Euh…du bon Vodka. Huhuhu!» L'opposé s'est prit à trembler de peur. Il sait que Ian est le plus épeurant de tous, mais le russe qui se tien devant lui fait quand même son effet. «Je peux entrer? J'ai entendu dire que Wang était là! Je dois lui remettre ceci. Une lettre de mon patron au sujet de je ne sais quoi!» Le 2p trembla encore plus! Il ne voulait pas qu'il entre. «Je suis d-désolé, mais il n'est pas ic-» «Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolk olkolkol!» «Bon, je n'ai pas le choix. » Kyo sorti son sabre et commença à attaquer le russe. Il échoua. Ivan s'enragea. Il sorti son arme et assomma l'ennemi. Il entra dans la maison et suivit le bruit des pas. Il monta au grenier et assomma également l'autre ennemi. Il prit les deux corps diaboliques et les attachas ensembles et les posa dans le fond du grenier. Enfin, le russe baissa sa colère et alla voir ses amis. Il sourit un peu. « Ah! Au moins, ils ont l'air d'être en bonne état, Da?» Et prit les deux corps en question et les amena dans le salon. «Je vais attendre qu'ils se réveilles. J'espère avoir de bonnes explications. Et c'est ce qu'il a fait.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**REVIEW! S'il vous plaît! Anh? Merci x) **


End file.
